russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mall Princess pair in IBC-13’s ‘Glory Jane’
January 14, 2016 - 10:00am The long wait is over for 'The Mall Princess' and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza as she was chosen by IBC-13 to play the lead in the Pinoy version of the hit Koreanovela Glory Jane which starts airing on the Kapinoy network beginning January 18, Monday, at the 5:45 p.m. slot, replacing I Luv for Christmas. When she first heard of the news that she will be portraying Jane in the series, the pioneer artist and premier talent of Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) believe her singer and recently a teen actress. When she was told that she indeed got the role, mixed feelings of excitement, studying and learning her. “I know this is a big challenge for me as well as a big opportunity to be given this big break,” said Cherryz at the launching presscon of Glory Jane held Tuesday night at the Miriam College High School in Quezon City. Cherryz vows to study well to prove herself the opportunity given her in a leading role in a popular Koreanovela that will be adapted in a Pinoy curriculum-based setting that Secarats is producing for IBC-13 and the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). Playing opposite Cherryz in the Pinoy version of Glory Jane is her leading man Rico dela Paz, who was also her partner in the most promising roles in Only Me and You and Forever Barkada which convinced IBC and Secarats executives of entertainment to assign them the lead roles in Glory Jane. Directing IBC-13 and Secarats' version of Glory Jane is Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria, who is in the groove as their directors in a teleserye. Present during the launch of Glory Jane was Ms. Wilma Galvante, the Entertainment TV head of IBC-13 and Mr. Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. the owner and producer of Secarats, which handles the career of Cherryz Mendoza, and she revealed that as early as 2013, they already inquired from the Korean franchise holder of Glory Jane if the show would be available. Glory Jane was aired on ABS-CBN and then on IBC-13 while there was even news that the Kapinoy network also had plans of doing a local adaptation of the popular Koreanovela. IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services waited for the right time and got the rights to the series. “We waited until such time na posibleng sa IBC-13 at Secarats maibigay ang rights to do Glory Jane and we are happy that IBC-13 and Secarats was able to get it. Sabi ko nga noon, in case may gagawin akong teleserye, ang Glory Jane ang gusto kong project ko sa paggawa ng teleserye,” said Dyogi. The 5:45 p.m. early prmetime slot of Glory Jane is a pre-newscast timeslot considering its predecessors are Mutya Orquia-starrer Carita de Angel and TreseBella's The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) both for 6 p.m. since March 3, 2014, Thirdy Lacson-starrer Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo, Janella Salvador-starrer Janella: A Teen Princess, Fantasiko and recently I L:uv for Christmas, said the network executive. Also in the cast of Glory Jane are Maricar Reyes, Richard Poon, Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, Joy Viado, Justin Quirino, Mymy Davao, Ace Espinosa, Neri Naig, John Wayne Sace and the young stars of Secarats are Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Denise Canlas, Stephanie Bangcot, Franchesca Salcedo, Michael Tañeca and Miguel David.